Problem: Jerry is a judge. He hears $5$ cases every $2\dfrac38$ hours. Jerry hears cases at a constant rate. How many cases does he hear per hour?
Solution: To find cases per hour, we divide cases by hours. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~5 \text{ cases}~~~}{2\dfrac38 \text{ hours}}$ $ = 5 \div 2\dfrac38 $ $ = 5 \div \dfrac{19}8 $ $ = 5 \cdot \dfrac8{19} $ $ =\dfrac{40}{19}$ cases per hour $ $ Jerry hears $\dfrac{40}{19}$ cases per hour (which can be rewritten as the mixed number $2 \dfrac{2}{19}$ if desired).